


A 'big' Surprise

by vmeemo



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Giantess - Freeform, Macro/Micro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Difference, Sort Of, To An Extent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmeemo/pseuds/vmeemo
Summary: Eight has been dead silent for the last few days and Three is getting worried. But when Four sends her a message about her and Eight coming over, Three figures that she'll finally get her answers.She wasn't expecting this all things considered.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of MacroMarch (which is a thing apparently), I made this story for Splatoon! This is a first for me, so review it however you need to. And I can't guarantee the story will be fully done in the month, but I hope you like it regardless.  
> Til then, enjoy!

The night was quiet at this time of night in Inkopolis. There wasn’t much commotion in the city, and there was even less in the area where one Agent Three lived.

Three was sitting in the living room at the moment, looking at her phone for a message from Eight, who’s been ‘sick’ according to Pearl and Marina. She didn’t buy this for a second because if Eight was sick, she’d at least text her that she was. But according to them, she can’t even hold her phone because of it. That was five days ago.

Three has half a mind to just head to the idols’ house tomorrow and see Eight herself, ‘sick’ or not. Five days without a plausible explanation or even a message is _not_ okay with her. Three’s even asked Four if she knows anything, but she hasn’t said anything, _even though_ Three can tell that she has.

“Just calm down Three…” She grumbles to herself, “Getting angry isn’t gonna help anyone, especially not me.”

“Sleep on it for now, then I’ll go see Eight, and I don’t CARE if Pearl or Marina wanna stop me. They aren’t going to.”

With that idea in mind, Three gets up from the couch and before she could walk down to her room, her phone starts vibrating in her pocket. Taking it out, she looks to see who’s calling and sees that it’s Four calling her. Three answers the phone, hoping to _maybe_ get some answers now that she has the opportunity to.

 _“Hey Three!”_ Four says, _“Whatcha up to right this minute?”_

“Cut the shit Four.” Three says with an edge to her tone, “You know why Eight hasn’t been texting lately, and I wanna know why.”

A sigh from Four comes out the other end, _“You don’t beat around the bush do you? Tell you what, I’ll promise to explain everything. I’m already risking a lot doing this behind their backs, and I don’t want to get anyone else in trouble because of this.”_

Three was confused now, and rightly so. Four getting in trouble? What kind of risks was she talking about? Nothing was adding up, and she wasn’t getting any answers for it.

“What do you mean by ‘risking a lot’ what is going on?”

_“Let’s just say the reason why Eight hasn’t been sending you anything is different then whatever thought you had.”_

That got Three’s attention. “What about Eight? Is she doing alright? What’s going on? Is she the ‘risk’ you were going on about? What the hell is going on?”

 _“Whoa, calm down Three.”_ Four says over Three’s frantic words, _“Eight’s not hurt or anything. She can’t really talk at the moment, but she is excited to see you finally.”_

Hearing that calms Three down. She can see Eight after five days of silence. And she gets her answers at the same time.

“So then I take you two are coming over right now? Should I leave the door unlocked?”

Four cackles on the other end, _“That won’t be necessary. And I know your gonna say something, so let me tell you this:”_

_“The events that are going on right now, need to be seen in order to be believed. That’s all I’m telling you.”  
_

With those final words from Four, the call stops. And left Three with nothing but questions. Why was Four acting so fishy? The comment about ‘needing to be seen in order to be believed’? The only thing that calms Three’s nerves was that Eight was excited to see her.

The phone vibrates again, but with a message this time: _Forgot to mention this, but we’ll be over there in a few minutes. Maybe 20 minutes or so. I’ll message again when we’re near your house._

At the very least she doesn’t have to wait long. Though the question of what to do during those twenty minutes is the question. She’ll think of something.

———

_(20 minutes later…)_

After finding absolutely nothing to do for the last twenty minutes, Three was getting bored. Luckily in just a little bit, Four will message her, and she’ll finally be able to get some answers.

Right when she thinks that, her phone vibrates. Pulling it out, she sees what Four sent her.

_Ok, this gonna sound weird, but I need you to go to the balcony. It’s important._

Four was right on that. Why the balcony of all places? It’s not like she could climb up here, her buildings like seven storeys tall. Can’t climb that, and there’s no way she’d be able to do it silently if she could. But if she wants to know what’s going on, she might as well go along with it.

Three goes over to the sliding door to her balcony, and walks onto it only to find what she expected: nothing.

Three pulls out her phone and tells Four that there’s nothing at the balcony. Instantly a message comes back; _There is something there. A ‘big’ surprise if you will. Just look in front of you again._

At this point Three was getting annoyed at Four’s crypticness. Thinking that there won’t be anything in front of her just like before she looks up from her phone.

Only to see a giant _face_ in front of her. A giant face sporting a very familiar sly smile. There’s only one person that Three knows that can smile like that and make her face feel flushed.

 _“Eight?_ Is that-what is-how is this…” Three kept tripping over her words, but why wouldn’t she? _There’s a giant Eight in front of her right now. What else could she_ possibly _do in this scenario?_

“ _Please,_ tell me I’m dreaming. Because this _can’t_ be real.”

“Oh, but it _is_ real my friend.”

Three turns her head to Eight’s shoulder (holy shit) and sees Four standing on it.

“But how?” Three asks raising her voice, “How is this even possible, people don’t just become _giants_ for no reason.”

“Hey whoa Three,” Four speaks up, “I get you want answers and all, but can you please not make a racket? I’m already in a _massive amount_ of trouble just getting Eight here. I’d rather not get in trouble for this, and I don’t wanna give Eight any problems either.” Four makes a ‘shhh’ motion with her finger, “So I’d appreciate if you _maybe_ talked just a little bit quieter?”

“Sorry- I mean, sorry.” Three says lowering her voice like Four asked. “So what’s going on? How did this happen?”

“Well,” Four started, “for the most part, Eight can explain it better then I can. But this isn’t really the right place to be explaining things. Right now, we got places to be.”

Three feels her brow rising. “What do you mean ‘places to be’? Where are we going?”

Four faces Three, and it was there Three felt unease settling in her stomach. “We came here for a pickup of one Agent Three, at Eight’s request. You’re here, so now we are leaving. Please try to not make any noise. And hang on to something.”

Before she could ask Four what she means by that, Three sees Eight’s massive hand come towards her. Before she could even attempt to do anything, Three is lifted up by the scuff of her shirt by two giant fingers and placed on the same shoulder that Four’s on.

Three, not expecting to get handled like that, clings onto the closest thing she can grab on to. Which happened to be Four standing beside her.

“Yeah, it was rough the first time for me as well.” Four pats Three’s back in reassurance, “But Eight’s good at this, she won’t let you fall, and I won’t either. So just hold on tight alright?”

Three nods, just really more concerned more about hanging for dear life as Eight starts moving. With every step Eight takes, she can see her building get further and further away. That’s when Three realizes that she has no idea where she’s going on this ride. She looks to Four, who immediately gets what she’s thinking.

“Basically, we’re going somewhere a little more private. Where we won’t be seen. I already have a place in mind, so we’ll be there in a few minutes, as long as we watch ourselves.”

That made Three feel a little bit better. And now that she’s gotten used to the rhythmic steps of Eight, and has better footing on her shoulder, she can see everything from a new perspective. All the lights, the buildings that Eight walks by, how _small_ everything is from this high up.

It’s an experience. And also terrifying.

Three hears beside her that they may need to take a small detour due to Eight's size. Not that she minds.

Just gives her more time to appreciate the sights around her.

———

_(Later, at the base of Mount Nantai)_

By the time the group gets to the base of the mountain, Three is relieved that she can get off this ride now. It was nice don’t get her wrong, it was still really high up and while Four told her that Eight knows what she’s doing, it still gave her some uneasy feelings.

Three was interrupted by the effect of the other passenger beside her pulling her onto a giant hand, which then is lowered to the ground. Once the hand connects with the ground, Three walks off almost happy that she can feel solid ground again.

Three turns around to thank Eight when she stops at the sight of her. Because even when Eight was crouching on the ground, she was still so massive compared to her. Though now that Three’s on the ground, she notices the outfit Eight’s wearing. The shirt is the XXL from one of the Salmon Run jobs they went on once. The shoes that she’s wearing are some simple blue slip-ons, and was also wearing sweatpants. If anything, it gave Three some peace knowing that even at that size, Eight at least has some clothes to wear. Speaking of which…

Three looks over to Four, who’s setting up tents at the moment. But before Three could say anything, she’s cut off not by Four, but by the amazon above her.

“Three.” She says in her soft voice, “I know you’re confused and out of the loop and that frustrates you. But please, wait a little bit longer. I’ll tell you everything alright? Trust me.”

Three looks at Eight’s face. She makes note of how she lacked the confidence and slyness from earlier and is replaced by a tired expression. A hint of guilt seeps into Three, at how she was so focused for answers that she didn’t consider how this might feel for Eight. Mumbling an apology to her, she goes over to help Four with the tents. Though the question of why there’s tents did cross her mind.

“It’s because we are sleeping out here tonight.”

Three looks over to other inkling, “What do you-”

“What, you think we were just gonna take you from your apartment, tell you a story and bring you back? Na, you here for the long run. You going camping with us. And ‘no’ isn’t exactly an answer you can use.”

Can’t really argue with that really.

Keeping that in mind, the two agents set up the tents, with Four going off to grab the other stuff to put inside from Eight.

‘They really thought everything through huh…’ Three thought to herself. Though Four did say she was getting in massive amounts of trouble just by doing this, so it makes sense that they’d have this all planned out.

Her musings were interrupted by Four calling her over. It’s time. Time to know the full story. Three goes over to where they are. When she gets there (not that it was every far), she sees Four sitting on a part of a tree while Eight was laying on the ground against some trees.

“Alright,” Four began, “now that we’re all here, we can fill Three on what’s been going on for the past few days. Since well, I couldn’t exactly do it nor Eight could either.”

“Anyone wanna say anything before Eight starts?”

“I do actually.” Three feels the gaze of the two as she says this. “I just wanna say how sorry I am for just… Trying to rush everything. I didn’t consider how this must be for you Eight, being at this size. I was rude, and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Three looks up at Eight, giving her an almost apologetic look, “You haven’t heard anything from me for the past few days, and you were right to be worried.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

Before Three could react, she feels a finger tap on her head. “It shows that you care.”

Three feels her face burn at those words. And before she could say anything else, Four clears her throat, bringing her back to reality.

“Now that that’s been said,” Four gestures a hand over to Eight, “shall we begin?”

Three now sits at attention, as Eight begins to recap the events that have been happening to her for the past few days.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eight days earlier…)

Eight wakes up to the sun shining on her face. She tries to avoid its glare, but no matter what she did, it wouldn’t dodge the fact that she’s awake now and she has to deal with it.

Getting up from her soft heaven, she goes over to her closet. Looking it over, she didn’t really have that much to wear. Or at least what she could wear. So instead she just puts on the clothes she wore yesterday and goes with that. With that, she walks out of her room and makes her way down to the kitchen.

She sees Marina up reading a book, as normal. Eight mutters a good morning to her as she pulls the waffles out from the freezer and puts them in the toaster.

“So Eight,” Marina called from her couch chair, “how was your sleep?”

“It was fine.” Eight responds back, still partly tired. The waffles pop out of the toaster, puts it on a plate, smears peanut butter on it, and sits at the table. As she eats her breakfast, her phone vibrates. Pulling it out, she sees that she got a message from Four.

_So what time are you coming over? You don’t have any plans right, so come by for a visit! Plus I was gonna show you that thing that I found._

Eight now a little more awake, sends a message back.

_> I don’t really get why you couldn’t just show me a picture. It still would’ve done the same thing._

A message returns,

_Eight come on, that’d be boring. Plus you never really visit. Always hanging out with Three. Why don’t I get any love? I’m joking btw._

Even though it was a joke, Eight couldn’t help but feel guilty. She does hangout with Three more often then she does with Four. And she’s a friend as well. Four shouldn’t be left behind because of that.

_> No, you’re right. We haven’t been hanging out at all lately. So I’ll come by later alright?_

_Sweet! Thank you so much Eight! Maybe we can go out later as well if you don’t mind?_

_> Not at all. That’d be nice actually._

With that done, Eight finishes her breakfast. She puts her dishes in the washer, and makes her way back to her room so that she can make preparations to head over to Four’s place. Most of that being turf war stuff in case they plan on doing that later. And even if that’s not what Four wants to do, at least they’ll be together hanging out.

For a moment, the thought of the mysterious thing that Four found crossed her mind, but shook off that thought. If she wants to know what it is, then she’ll just have to wait until she goes see Four. Then at least that piece of the mystery would be solved. Until then, she’s got things to prepare and set up.

———

It was around 11:26 by the time Eight got all of her things ready. Looking over what she’s bring over, she has her Octoshot ready to go and her wallet containing everything she needs. So all in all, she’s good to go.

With that all done, Eight says bye to the two idols as she makes her way out the door. She makes her way to the bus stop and by the time she gets there, the bus is just around the corner. When it arrives she gets on, takes her seat, and puts some music on until she’s at the stop closest to Four’s place.

She gets off once she reaches her stop and makes her way over to where Four lives. The walk there was easy enough; she’s been there at least a few times during her time on the surface, since Three doesn’t have anything at home for more than one person, so she just goes to Four’s place instead. Sometimes she tags along, sometimes she doesn’t. Though as of lately, Eight has been hanging out with Three as of late and the last time she went over to Four’s house was about a month and a half ago.

Eight shakes that thought from her head, focusing on how she’s going over to see her now, so she shouldn’t dwell on the negatives. She’s gonna spend the day with her, and that’s what she’s gonna do. She rounds the street corner and sees Four’s house not too far from where she is. She makes her way there and when she is almost to Four’s door, she sees it open, revealing Four inside the house.

“Oh Eight you’re here! That was fast.”

Eight walks into the house, “I just got lucky with traffic that’s all.”

Before Eight could take off her shoes and put her stuff on the ground, Four grabs her arm pulls her farther into the house.

“F-Four! What are you doing!? Let me at least take my stuff off first!”

Four stops once she hears this and lets go of Eight’s arm, “Sorry about that. I just got too excited that’s all.”

“It’s not a problem.” Eight says, calming down Four, “You got excited to see me that’s all.”

“Well, just come over and see this thing quickly alright? I’m planning on cleaning anyway so I’ll excuse the shoes on the floor just this once.”

Seeing how enthusiastic Four is being, Eight figures that it can’t hurt looking at the thing that Four wants her to see. So she gestures to Four that ‘yeah, sure I wanna see the thing.’ With a smile on her face, Four goes on ahead, with Eight following behind her. When they get to the living room, Eight feels her eye catch something on the coffee table. Looking at it, it looks like a rainmaker figurine, but more ancient, yet almost looks custom made to look like that.

Eight looks towards Four, who sees what she’s looking at.

“You like it?” Four asks, “Found it at a shop somewhere. Apparently it’s supposed to be one of those humidifier type things. But the person who had it said that something happened to it awhile back and it doesn’t work anymore. So I offered up to fix it, and the guy gives it to me for half price!”

Eight looks at the figurine. Now that she pointed out that it’s a humidifier, she can at least say that a lot of work was put into this. To have something this unique and have it broken is a shame. At least Four’s gonna fix it, though it does make her wonder…

“Four.”

“Yeah Eight?” Four says back.

“Did you invite me here to help you fix this? Just wondering really.”

Four shows surprise, “What? No Eight I did not ask you to come to that you can help me fix this that’s ridiculous, and you aren’t believing anything I’m saying are you?”

Eight lets out a laugh, “If you wanted me to fix this with you, you could’ve just asked.”

Embarrassed that she got caught in the act, Four rubs the back of her neck, “You really don’t mind then?”

Eight shakes her head, “Not at all. The real question though, is what parts are broken, and when can we start?”

There was a pause before it clicked in for Four that’s when she should go get the tools. As she’s going off to go get them, she asks Eight if she can look over the humidifier one more time to see if she’s missed anything she didn’t noticed the first time. Eight wordlessly got to inspecting the rainmaker-shaped humidifier for any surface problems. Noting the cord attached to it, Eight plugs it in to see if it’s an internal problem so that she knows if they need to, they can take it apart. Clicking the switch, at first nothing seems to be happening, making Eight wonder if it’s empty. Which would make sense, can’t really fix it if it still had the liquids still in it after all.

When nothing seems to happen for a bit, Eight leans towards the ‘mouth’ of the humidifier to see if anything’s wrong with that area. When she does however, mist shots out of the mouth of the humidifier and onto her face. Eight snaps back towards the couch, covering her face and wiping what she can off her face before it can get into her eyes. Who knows if it’s just water or scented oils or whatever people put in these things.

After feeling no more of that mist spraying onto her anymore, Eight clicks the switch off and unplugs it. Would rather not deal with that again if possible. Looking down at her body, she does she that some of the spray got onto her clothes. Eight’s not too worried about it though, it’s just water after all. She does feel a little bit of a tingle after that, though she disregards it as just being sensitive to whatever that mist was. She hears Four come around the corner, probably with all the tools they need.

“So Eight,” Four asks, “managed to find anything wrong with it?”

Eight looks over to the Inkling, “No, but I did get sprayed with what was left in it. So that was fun. I’m alright though. I covered my face just in time so it wouldn’t get in my eyes, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

Four nods and puts the tools on the table. There were things like screwdrivers of different sizes, a pair of pliers, and the other assortment of tools. With everything here, it’s time to start working on fixing this thing.

“Oh!” Four says, as if realizing something.

“What is it?”

“The time, it’s like half past twelve! And I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten yet have you?”

Eight has not.

“Well since you haven’t eaten yet, we’ll put this on hold for now, at least until we have something. Working with a friend requires energy after all.”

With that now the to-do list, Four walks over to the kitchen to make some lunch for the two of them. Leaving Eight in the living room with the humidifier and some tools. Looking at the humidifier, Eight figures that she could at least do one more look over before they start taking it apart. As she’s looking it over, she feels another tingle shot through her body. Remembering her ‘sensitivity’ to the mist that might still be on her face and arms, she opts to instead head off the bathroom to wash it off.

By the time she’s done with that, she sees Four in the living room, with sandwiches on the coffee table.

When Four turns to look at her, she’s almost given an odd look, but disappears before Eight could properly gauge what that reaction was for. Deciding that it was probably nothing important, Eight plants down next to Four on the couch.

“So?” Eight says to Four, “What should we start with?

———

_(Hours later…)_

After hours of taking apart and seeing what was wrong with it and staying over for dinner, Eight was ready to call it a day. And she could see that Four was ready to call it as well. As Four cleans up the area, Eight is looking at the bus schedule on her phone for the next bus will arrive.

“Ah damn it.”

“Something up Eight?” Four asks, still cleaning the coffee table.

“Its my bus. There’s not another one for another hour, and I need to get home.”

“Well if you need a ride home, I’d be more then happy to give you one.”

“You mean it?”

“Oh yeah, I don’t mind. Least I can do since you spent the time here and all.”

Eight feels a small smile pull up on her face. Ever the helpful friend Four was.

“I’ll take you up on that offer. Not like I can say ‘no’ really anyway.”

“Alright,” Four says to Eight, “let me just clean this up. Then I’ll drive you back. Give me… Five minutes tops.”

Not satisfied with letting Four do all the work, Eight looks around for what she can put away. Eyeing the tools on the table, she picks those up and takes them down to where Four puts them: In her garage. After setting them down -in order of course- she walks back over to the living room, where Four looks almost done with what she’s doing. Well as done as it can get at least.

“Okay then, Four says as she gets up from the couch, “this is as good as its gonna get, so let me just grab my keys, and we’ll be on our way back to your house.”

Eight nods, and goes to grab her things. At the very least, she left them close by. And didn’t bring much either, outside of her Octoshot. So at least she won’t be able to miss it, even if she tried.

Once she’s gotten her things Eight walks over to the front door, where Four is just putting on a jacket. Seeing nothing else has been forgotten and their both ready, the two walk out the door and into Four’s car. With the rev of the engine and the sound of shifting gears, the car pulls out of the driveway and onto the road. The drive there was quiet, the two not really having much to say.

When they pull up to the front of Pearl’s mansion, Eight gets out of the car. Thanking Four for both driving her here and having her over, Eight walks over to the door. Once inside, the house is quiet. Eight figures that the two idols might be doing something at the moment.

Right now though, Eight just wants to go to bed. And to bed she shall.

When she enters her room, she doesn’t have the energy to take off what she’s wearing, and just settles for flopping onto her bed and under her sheets. Another small tingle shots her body, but Eight is too tired to process it at the moment. Eight only feels her eyes growing heavier and heavier.

Until she feels nothing but sleep take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Though there's gonna be a bit of a change in how later chapters are gonna be structured. Mainly being that I won't be doing a play-by-play of each day, and will instead keep focus on plot significant days. It's probably a bad way of doing this, but I was running on fumes during the last quarter. And I just wanna keep the story to the important parts, rather then chapter days of potential nothing. Might not be the best way of doing this, but I'm gonna stick with it.
> 
> So at the very least, hope you enjoyed what there is. And have a nice day.


End file.
